To Fix A Relationship
by baby.brown.eyes11
Summary: Spin off from "Why We Call You Mom" and "Let's Tell the Sheriff" With the tension between Scott and Jackson getting to the point that everyone can tell something is wrong, It's up to Stiles to help them figure out what they really want.. or who.
1. In Which Stiles Finds Out

**Hello dear readers! So this is the first chapter of my Jackson/Scott one. Its rated M simply for the word choice I have used. There is no smut in it...yet. Please let me know if you like it! Oh and if I were you I'd read my first two stories before this one. There's some foreshadowing in there for it. Happy reading! X Oh and I make no money off this and I do not have a beta. All mistakes are my own, sorry!**

Things had been tense over the past few weeks between Jackson and Scott. Everyone could tell, because it was quite obvious. They wouldn't look at each other, the barely spoke more than three words in one sentence and training time had become _'who can beat the shit out of each other first' _time. No one had said anything, they figured they'd let them figure it out by themselves, they were big boys. But the silences became tenser as time went on, and the training sessions got to the point where one was bleeding so profusely that they had to be helped by another pack member back to the house to see Stiles. As the days went on, Lydia tried talking to Jackson and Allison did the same with Scott. When both girls came up empty handed and more confused than before, they did the only thing they could think of. They went to mom.

Stiles wasn't an idiot, no matter what anyone said. In fact, he was pretty fucking smart thank you very much. So when the relationship between Jackson and Scott became tenser and tenser to the point where their girlfriends were coming to Stiles for advice, he knew he had to step in and play mom. He signed as he turned over in bed snuggling into Derek's shoulder. Stiles was pretty much living at the Hale residence now that his dad knew what going on. The Sherriff was still reluctant but more accepting then he could over ever imagined. As if reading his mind Derek hooked an arm around Stiles' waist and rested his head on top of Stiles' "Stop thinking so loud. I can't sleep with all of your thoughts swirling around" he grunted out. "Well excuse me if I'm a bit concerned. Have you _seen_ Scott and Jackson lately? I'm surprised one of them isn't dead already. I'm just trying to figure out how to approach this without ruffling any feathers.. or fur in this case." Derek let out a sigh "Yes I have seen them Stiles, I live here too. But I thought you were going to let them figure it out themselves?" Stiles shifted so he could look up at Derek "I _was_ going to-" he huffed "-until they started trying to _kill _each other every other day. Plus the full moon is coming up. And if I heard from right, from when you were ease dropping, that's when Jackson said it went down, right?" Derek simply nodded and closed his eyes. Stiles shuffled down to curl into Derek's side before muttering a soft "we can figure it out tomorrow" and falling asleep.

It was after midnight now, and Scott still couldn't fall asleep. The voices had just stopped coming from the "parents" room. Boyd was still up working on some assignment for school he just had to prefect. Scott could hear two synchronized breaths coming from Isaacs rooms, he guessed it was Erica in there with him, the two had been close lately, and they were cute. He hoped they would work out; they seemed like the kind to need each other. They could even be mates. That'd be nice too, some little baby pups to coo over. He fixed in on the room across from him, no Lydia tonight. He guessed she was at her moms tonight. She couldn't get away with staying out every night like him and the others, the others had no real family left to worry about, and his mom knew so she understood, as long as he came home every day to visit for at least an hour at night and dinner on the weekends. He was lucky to have such a cool mom, he really was. He focused his hearing on the last room left he hadn't listened too, Jackson's. He could hear him tossing and turning, letting out sighs every now and then and an occasional growl as he tried to fall asleep. _'Serves him right, stupid dick'_ Scott thought as he flipped onto his side and let out a sigh of his own. Things were going from bad to worse with him and Jackson, and they both knew it. It was only a matter of time before Stiles stepped in and started asking questions. Not that that wasn't okay, he was the mom and if Scott was being honest with himself, he wanted to talk about what was going on and maybe even talk about his... feelings. He was man enough to admit that he was going through a shitty time and maybe he needed his mom, well surrogate mom, because there was no way in hell he was telling his real mom about this part, to give him a hug and let him complain about how he had no idea what was going on and what really happened between him and Jackson, not the bullshit story he told to anyone who asked why exactly they were trying to kill each other.

Sighing Scott turned back onto his back, before sitting up and leaning over to grab his pants he had previously chucked on the floor. Slipping them on, he grabbed his phone that was on the night stand before opening his door to leave. He was halfway down the stairs before he heard someone hiss out his name. Recognizing the voice he kept going until someone grabbed his elbow and yanked him around to face them. "Where are you going? It's like twelve thirty and we have to be up at six tomorrow." I'm going back to my place, I can't fucking sleep here. You won't sit still." "Then stop listening!" "Whatever! Just let me go Jackson." Pulling his elbow out the firm grip Jackson had him in he made to walk out the front door, and he almost made it too, until his back was slammed against the wall next to it, with Jackson pressing against him firmly "Don't walk away from me McCall." "What the fuck?! Are you trying to wake up the entire house? Jackson. Get off me now." Scott squirmed and bucked his hips trying to get Jackson off him, but stopped when he felt something growing harder against his hip. With a smirk Scott rolled his hips hard and Jackson let out a moan Scott wouldn't have been able to hear without his werewolf hearing. Scott did it again, angling his hips so they'd come in direct contact with Jackson's dick. Jackson let out another keen and with him distracted Scott had them flipped so that Jackson was now against the wall. Holding him down with his hips Scott leaned into Jackson's ear whispering "You can deny it all you want, and you can try to kill me all you want. But we both know that she can't make you scream like I did, and we both know that you're hard and wanting for _me, _not her_._" With that said Scott nipped lightly at Jackson's ear and ground his hips down hard once more before taking a step back and walking out the door. As Jackson heard Scott take off at a run, he let out the breath he had been holding and muttered a soft 'fuck' as he leaned back against the wall urging his erection to subside.

Stiles slowly crept back up the stairs and back into bed. He had been going down for a little midnight snack and had gotten much more than he expected. So he now knew something sexual had gone down between those two. He probably should of seen it before too, they were the epitome of sexual tension. And he figured there were some buried feelings that he'd have to help uncover. Well he'd wait a couple more days and if one of his pups didn't come to him, he was as sure as hell going to them. He was going to help fix this.

A/N: Make sure you review if you want the next chapter to come fast ;) Have a nice day and thanks for reading.! xx


	2. In Which Jackson Cries

**Here's the next chapter! Make sure you review or I won't update Hope you like it! No beta and I don't not make any money from his! Nor do I own A Walk to Remember. Happy reading! xx**

Stiles couldn't sit still. He was still trying to wrap his head around from what he witnessed last night. He was convinced it was all a dream when he woke up in the same position he had fallen asleep in. But when he woke up and Scott didn't come down to breakfast, he realised that some really had gone down between those two, both last night and sometime before. And he was willing to give it a couple days for them to talk before he intervened. Scratch that. He'd give them until tomorrow to figure it out and then he'd make Scott talk to him. They were bros a long time before he was his "mom". He knew how to make Scott talk. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Jackson. He looked like shit if Stiles was being completely honest. He had bags on top of his bags; he was staring blankly at the television playing in front of him. Stiles was sure that if looked hard enough he might actually be able to see the wheels turning in his head. Poor kid. Stiles guessed he was going through the_ 'I'm not gay, I swear I like girl. Tits all the way'_ phase. Stiles had never personally gone through that, because he never really was gender specific, even growing up. But from what he heard, going through that phase sucked ass. Hard. He figured Jackson was more concerned about Lydia finding out. Or his other adoptive parents, seeing as Derek and Stiles were in no position to judge as they were fucking like rabbits anytime they could get the house empty. Which was quite easy because all Stiles had to do was moan obnoxiously loud and wait thirty seconds before the sounds of doors opening and slamming shut filled the house. Stiles shifted his attention back to the television when Jackson's eyes made contact with his. '_Fuck, he looks so sad' _Stiles shot him a small smile while Jackson didn't quite return before settling back into the couch and letting the movie completely take his attention.

Jackson finally gave up pretending like he was watching whatever movie was playing and slowly trudged upstairs to his room. He was in no mood to deal with people. Not even his pack. All he wanted to do was curl up in some comfy blankets, put on a movie, and maybe cry a little. If there was no one there to see him _actually_ cry, then he had no reason not to, damnit. Peaking into Lydia's room he shuffled over to her DVD 's. Deciding on a chick flick, he took his time looking though each movie before choosing "A Walk to Remember". _'Nicolas Sparks'_ he thought to himself, _'if this is anything like The Notebook, I should be crying by the end.' _Popping in the movie and settling back into his overly fluffy blanket, Jackson willed his brain to stop spewing out the thoughts he was trying to deny and focused on the opening scene.

Scott sat in his own bedroom, staring up at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head. He managed to get maybe one or two hours of sleep last night, before insomnia took over, so he had made some breakfast for his mom for when she got off her night shift. He hadn't seen her smile that big at him in a long time. He realized that he missed his mom more than he knew, and maybe he'd spend a little more time at home. Still staring up at the ceiling he ignored the buzzing coming off his phone and closed his eyes. But even being able to close off his hearing he couldn't ignore the buzzing coming from his phone, annoying and repeating. Stretching over the edge of his bed for his phone that he'd thrown on the ground he unlocked it. 1 missed call and 1 text message. Both from Stiles. He clicked on the text:

_Stiles; hey man, you good? I coulda sworn you were here last night when I went to sleep_

He should have known Stiles would of texted him; he was "mom" after all. If anything, Scott might've expected an angry message for leaving without a note or something. But Stiles knew something was going on, and maybe Scott could talk to him. But for now he just wanted to sleep. Lying back on his pillows he typed out a quick message before awkwardly shimming out of his shirt lying down and tried to sleep.

Stiles waited impatiently for Scott to message back, foot bouncing up and down. He really did need to work on his patience but right now he really didn't care. The buzzing of his phone pulled him out of his trance and he unlocked his phone to see Scott had finally texted back;

_Scott: hey, im fine. Couldn't sleep at all. Walked back home. Tryna sleep now. Ttyl. _

Stiles let out a loud huff. Stiles thought to himself_ 'yeah I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I had a little down and dirty sexy time with my friend and then not tell anyone about it. Or you know grinding up on someone can keep you up too.'_ Letting his head fall back against the couch he saw Derek walk in through the back door. "Hey sour wolf" "You smell funny." "Well thanks sweetie, I love you too" "No, I mean you smell like..annoyance?" "Well it's probably due to the fact that we have the most stubborn pups. I think they take after you. I just want to hit them." Stiles stood up and leaned to crack his back before giving Derek a peck on the mouth. "Phew, I may not stink, but you my dear, do. Into the shower you go. I'm going to see how Jackson's doing." And with that he trotted up the stairs and knocked on Jackson's door. When all he got was a muffled sob and an "I'm busy" he just knocked again before saying "Hey, its ma." When the soft "come in" was muttered he slipped in quietly and took in the sight in front of him. Jackson curled into a ball, eyes puffy and slightly red, with his nose running a little and "A Walk to Remember" playing on the little TV in front of him. Jackson's eyes flickered to his and he made a little "come here" motion with his head. Stiles didn't say anything, but he scooted onto the bed and let Jackson curl into his chest .He sat on the bed saying nothing, just running a hand through Jackson's hair over and over, letting him cry on his chest. "We'll talk soon" he whispered and Jackson just nodded before they fell into a silence. Training his eyes on the TV they watched Landon read to Jamie in the hospital, his hold on Jackson tightening as he cried a little harder.

A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know! There should be some more sexy stuff in the next chapter if all goes as planned! Let me know if you have any suggestions! Review review review!


	3. In Which Stiles Confronts Scott

**Ok guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Make sure you read the little note at the bottom too! And review, review, review! Still no beta so any mistakes are my own! And I don't own anything! Happy reading! xxx**

Stiles slowly slipped out from underneath Jackson, who had fallen asleep on his chest watching reruns of Friends. Stiles had let him sleep on his chest for a little while, just in case he started mumbling in his sleep or something. Stiles was willing to do anything to get some, _any _information. He made his way to his and Derek's room and flopped down onto the bed. He was trying to piece together all that he knew. Sitting up he started ticking off the things he knew on his fingers. He knew for sure that something sexual had happened between Jackson and Scott last full moon. He knew that Scott and Jackson had both enjoyed it; at least he was 95% sure. He was also sure, judging on the fact that Jackson had cried himself to sleep; he had some feelings for Scott but was not willing to admit the fact that he was attracted to another male. And lastly he knew that Scott definitely wanted more. Whether it be just sex, or a relationship, Stiles didn't know. Letting out a huff he dropped back down onto the bed. He was itching to text Scott. He needed to know what was going on! He could feel it in his chest that both boys were hurting. He didn't know whether it was his mommy senses tingling or the fact that it was written obviously on both of their faces. _'Fuck it'_ Stiles thought as he took out his phone. He didn't feel like waiting any longer. He was going to fix this. Sending a quick _'we need to talk' _to Scott he dropped his phone onto the bed waiting anxiously for Scott to reply.

Scott was roused from his sleep by the buzzing coming from his phone. Reaching blindly for this phone he made a triumphant noise when his fingers curled around it. Barely opening an eye he opened his phone. Stiles again. He sighed. He really did need to talk. And who better to talk to then Stiles, his best friend from forever. He just didn't know what to tell him. It's not like he'd be mad, that'd just make him a hypocrite. He supposed he could do it the old fashioned way. Just blurt it out while playing x-box or watching TV. Too bad Stiles had picked up on the fact that something was wrong, now he had maybe two or three hours before Stiles came knocking on his door and demanding answers. Wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, Scott typed back _'ik. Meet in woods behind my house in 30.' _He'd just have to come out and say it. Maybe once he said it out loud, he'd get rid of this heaviness he had been feeling the entirety of this month. Grumbling, he slowly rolled over to the edge of this bed before letting his leg dangle over and pushing himself up right. He really didn't want to rehash what happened that night with Jackson to Stiles. He didn't mind remembering it the privacy of his own room...with the door closed. But no, Stiles would want to know everything. Deciding on a quick shower to make sure he was fully functioning, Scott grabbed a pair of boxers and a tee and walked out of the room.

Stiles walked down the path they had made from Derek's house to Scott. The perks of living in a small town, everything could be connected somehow by the woods. Careful not to trip on any rocks or fallen branches, Stiles picked up his pace, mentally making his speech that he would say to Scott. The typical "I'll love you no matter who you love" and maybe some of the "It's okay to talk about your feelings" shit. He'd manage to get something out of Scott if it was the last thing he did. Now that he was with Derek, he needed to live vicariously through the others. He couldn't be a teen anymore, because now he was a mom in a sense. Stepping over a fallen branch he spotted Scott sitting a couple feet away on a rock. He looked just like Jackson had this morning. Eyes tired, face scrunched up in confusion. They both just looked so damn _sad_. And that is why Stiles was going to fix it. Or make damn well sure that they at least talk about it. Even if he had to drag Scott back to the Hale house, make everyone go out to town so they wouldn't be overheard, and sit of Jacksons lap so he'd stay. He was ready for the worst but hoping for the best. He slowed down his steps, stopping a little in front of the other boy. Shuffling his feet he said "You wanna walk? Or sit? Or maybe go back your house?" Scott just stood up and started walking through the trees calling out "You coming?" when Stiles didn't follow. Stiles trotted a little so that he was walking along side of Scott. "So you ready to talk or are we gonna drag this out?" Scott raked a hand through his hair, not looking at Stiles. "What do you know?" "Well, not much. I mean I've put together some stuff but it's all a big guess really. You and Jackson got together last full moon, like had sex or whatever?" Scott just nodded. "Okay so I was right about that. And you want something more and he's denying any feelings?" Scott looked at him with wide eyes. "What the- How do you _know_ all of this?!" "Derek overheard you last month when you were fighting in the kitchen. And I er, may have seen you two last night, er, against the door. So you know it wasn't that hard to put some of the pieces together." Scott shook his head. "Yeah, I should have guessed that you would have figured it out. You always did like puzzles. You know, when you could actually sit down long enough to finish them." Stiles punched Scott in the arm before putting back on his serious face. "Don't think you can just make me forget about what we're really here to talk about. Because I know deep down you _do _want to talk about it. You _both _do." Scott wrung his hands together. "It's really nothing. Long story short, it was the full moon, we were in heat? I guess, I don't even know. And we fooled around a bit. That's it. No big deal. " Stiles stopped dead in the middle of his step "Yeah I'm calling bullshit. Because no two people stop looking at each other over no big deal, it meant something to both of you. And screw this short story shit. I want all the down and dirty details. And I will get it out of you, even if I have to spray you with some wolfsbane water!" Scott's eyes widened at the thought. "You wouldn't!" The look on Stiles face clearly stated that he would. With a low moan, Scot turned back to the house. "C'mon, you should sit down for this. And there's no chance we'll be over heard." With a smirk Stiles ran to catch up with friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders he said "It'll be alright bud, let's just talk it out." Scott just wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders and kept walking.

**A/N: ok so I know I said there would be a little smut but I've decided to spilt the story telling to next chapter. Pretty much all of chapter will be past tense... I think. I don't really plan ahead. But please review and let me know if there's anything YOU want to see! **


	4. In Which Scott Tells A Story

**Ok and here's the next chapter! Now I'm telling you right now. If you are under the age of like 18 DO NOT READ THIS. Unless you have already been pulled into the gay smut world. But I tried my best. I really did. This is longest chapter too! Like 2500 words. Ish. So.. happy reading! And as always, no beta. And I own nothing. xx**

_It was the night of the full moon and Scott was embracing his wolf this month. He and Allison had just broken up so he had no reason not to shift. He was enjoying the night of freedom. Running through the woods he picked up on another sound of running a little off to the east. It was too fast for a human, but too light for an alpha. Lydia was out of town this moon, and he knew that Isaac and Erica had a date tonight, Boyd was most likely home trying to practice his anchoring with Derek. So that left one person. It had to be Jackson. Heading towards his pack member he slowed down as he approached him. Sniffing, he grunted out a greeting. It unnecessary to try and speak with his teeth so big, so making noises would have to suffice. Swinging his head towards the deeper part of forest he wagged his tail signalling he wanted to play. Normally he'd be with Allison; sex during the full moon always was fun. But he'd have to settle with running around and attacking Jackson. Just a boys night. He ignored the tingling feeling in his stomach as Jackson jumped on his back. He shook him off, nipping at his leg before running off, with Jackson following him. _

_Two hours later the boys were getting tired. Motioning in the direction of his house the boys raced through the trees stopping when they got to the end of the trees. Both boys phased back before looking at each other awkwardly. Phasing back when there weren't any clothes near was always weird. "Uh, you can borrow some stuff of mine." Scott said without looking at Jackson, because he was not looking at his abs or the V that would lead to his... nope. He was not looking. Trying to ignore both his and Jackson's nakedness, they walked to the house with a good amount of space between them. Walking through the back door they made their way up to Scott's room where Scott pulled out two pairs of boxers and two pairs of basketball shorts. Tossing them to Jackson he slid into his and started for the door. "I'm starving, I'm gonna order a pizza. You want one?" Jackson just nodded, his eyes not meeting Scott's. "Alright well I'll order them now, one pineapple and one pepperoni." Walking away with his phone pressed to his ear, Scott didn't notice the way Jackson stared hungrily at his back as he walked away. _

_Half an hour later the two boys were sitting on Scott's couch, eating their own pizzas, watching some stupid late night television. "Your mom working the late shift again?" "Yep, your parents think you're at Danny's?" "Yep." "Jeez, with you using him all the time as an excuse, your parents must think you two are dating or something." Jackson snorted. "Me and Danny? Yeah no. That'd never work." "Yeah? Why not?" "Cause he's a nice guy and I'm..." "A dick?" "Yeah". Scott chuckled at that. "I mean we have fooled around... but it'd never work as a relationship. Shit why did I just tell you that. McCall you better keep your fucking mouth shut." Scott was too busy chocking on a piece of pineapple to notice Jacksons eyes flash yellow. "You and Danny? When? That's- you know it kinda makes sense." "Shut the fuck up Scott. And don't mention it again. Or to anyone else! Got it?!" Scott was trying to ignore the burning in his stomach and the rising blush coming up his cheeks as he pictured Jackson and Danny together. Standing up stiffly he walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was not attracted to Jackson right now. He was _not_. But all he wanted to do was stick his tongue down the other boys' throat and make him come. Shit, no stop thinking about it. Gulping the last of his water, Scott took a deep breath but stopped when he smelt something strange. His wolf picked up Jacksons scent. And with his scent he smelt nervousness, anxiety, and... arousal? Scott knew the smell of arousal. It came off in waves from Stiles and Derek right after they had sex, which was gross when he thought about it. But he knew what he smelt. Jackson was feeling the same thing he was. He was horny, or at least his wolf was. And Jackson was the closest being. And right now his wolf really didn't care that Jackson had a penis or the fact that he was a dick. The wolf wanted Jackson. And Scott was going to submit to his wolf. Because he couldn't take this yearning for him much longer. Setting down his glass down on the counter he gathered all the courage he could and walked back into the living room where Jackson was sitting, eating his pizza obliviously. He waited until Jackson has swallowed his last bite of pizza and swallowed back his soda before making his presence known. He walked back around the couch and sat down slowly not looking at Jackson. They sat in silence for what seemed years until Scott turned to Jackson. "Hey Jackson?" When Jackson turned to answer, Scott did something he never had thought about before in his life, he surged forward and pressed his lips to Jacksons. _

"Wait so Jackson andDanny have hooked up?! I didn't know that! Damn it. I hate not knowing stuff" Stiles said from where he was lounging on Scott's bed. Scott had yet to sit down since they had gotten home. He was pacing the length of his room as he was telling his story. "Are you going to let me finish? You said you wanted the dirty details! So shut up and let me finish, yeah?" "Yeah sorry I just didn't expect that one." Getting comfortable, Stiles made a 'continue' motion with his hands as Scott went back to his story.

_Scott's lips were pressed awkwardly against Jacksons, neither boy making any effort to make the kiss deeper. Jackson pulled back after five awkward seconds "What the actual fuck?! Did you just kiss me?!" Scott gave him the 'no shit' look. "Yea I did. Look it's just the full moon. I'm horny as fuck, and I know you are too because I can smell it on you. Let's just, fool around or whatever, no one has to know. It's just the moon. C'mon Jackson. Are you scared?" With an inward smirk he stood up and turned as if going to walk out of the room "Because if you're scared I mean I could just go find some other person to fuck, maybe Danny's up for some more teaching." Scott began to open his mouth to taunt Jackson some more, but before he could he was spun around and slammed into the wall. "I. Am. Not. Scared." Jackson spat between clenched teeth before slamming his mouth against Scott's. _

"Hold up! You started it?! I totally thought it was Jackson who started it and then regretted it! Damn this is too good." Stiles exclaimed sitting up a little. "But I can't believe you taunted him! You had to have known that he would-". Stiles stopped mid sentence. "You smart bastard! You knew he wouldn't back down from a challenge!" Scott stopped his pacing to glare at Stiles "Obviously I knew how he would react. That's why I did it! Now are you going to shut up so I can finish or do you not want to know?" Stiles automatically shut his mouth. "Nope okay I promise I won't interrupt again! I'm sorry! So tell me what happened next?!"

_Scott opened his mouth as Jackson swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. Grabbing onto Jacksons' hips, he tried to retract his claws that had erupted in his excitement. Gripping the other boys' hips he flipped them so Jackson was now pressed against the wall. Acting on pure instinct Scott slid his leg in between Jacksons and ground down his hips making Jackson moan lightly. Scott decided he wanted to hear what else could come out of that pretty mouth and ground down even harder, slightly rolling his hips. As Jackson let out a low moan, Scott grabbed his hand and dragged the other boy up the stairs drunkenly, and pushed him into his room and onto the bed. Jackson sat back on his elbows as he watched Scott shuck his shorts before pouncing on him and recapturing his mouth. Scott slid his mouth from Jacksons, trailing nips and licks down his jaw, to his throat and down his chest. Stopping at his nipples he gently nipped each one before sucking on them. Jackson let out a little keen, and wiggled his hips looking for some sort of friction. "Jesus Christ McCall. Just, I don't know suck me already! If I'm going to bottom, then I'm getting off twice god damnit." Scott smiled a wolfish grin, before pulling down both Jackson's pants and boxers. Ignoring the little voice in his head that was saying that he had no idea what he was doing, he recollected any images from the porn he had watched and took Jacksons dick into his mouth. "Holy fuck." Jackson panted as Scott worked aggressively on his dick. Scott brought his mouth slowly up and down, running his tongue along the underneath of Jacksons' shaft. "You sure you haven't done this before, nnngh, because damn, fuck, you're good for a beginner. Holy fuck do that again with your tongue-yea that. Fuucck shit McCall I'm going to- fuck damnit, Scott I'm going to come" Scott made his way back up and let Jackson fall out of his mouth "Then come." Before Jackson could register what he had even said Scott swallowed him all the way down and sucked, _hard_. And Jackson came straight down his throat. _

"Nope I am interrupting you again. You _swallowed_?! Your first blow job and you _swallowed?!_ I didn't do that until like my third!" "Ew Stiles I do not need to know that! At all. You want to know this; I want to know nothing about what you and Derek do behind closed doors." "Who said it was all behind closed doors" Stiles said with a wink. Scott mimicked a gagging motion and slid down his wall until he was sitting on the ground across from Stiles. "Wait, did he bottom?! I can believe Jackson would actually _bottom_!" Scott glared at Stiles. "Well if you'd let me finish you'd find out, wouldn't you! Unless you don't wanna know the next part..." "Oh no, I do! I want to know! Right now I'm 'best friend' Stiles. I can be mommy Stiles later." Scott just shook his head and took in a deep breath before launching back into his tale...

_Scott swallowed down Jacksons come, before making his way back up to his mouth, he could get used to kissing Jackson. He felt Jackson slide his hands up and down his bare back, leaving scratches when he felt like it. Pulling back, he reached over into his night stand and pulled out a condom and lube. Jacksons face scrunched up in confusion. "Why do you have lube? You're straight." "Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I don't still wank every now and then. And I don't like to chafe. But uh- this is the part where I don't know as much..." Jackson gave him a small, reassuring smile."Don't worry. I can prep myself, and you can watch. I've been told it's quite hot." Snatching the bottle out of Scott's hand he poured out a generous amount on his fingers before shifting his legs up so he could have easier access to his hole. Working fast he worked his fingers in, panting and swearing the entire time. Scott sat mesmerized at the sight in front of him, Jackson's fingers getting swallowed by his tight hole as he worked them in hard, arching his back as he hit his prostate deep inside himself. "Scott put on the condom and get over here, _now_. " Scott barely realised that Jackson had spoken but before he knew it he had the condom on, and was pressed against Jackson's tight hole. He pressed slowly, not wanting to hurt Jackson. But Jackson was having none of that, as he arched his hips up and causing Scott to sink into him. The both muttered a 'fuck' at the same time, Jackson because of the slight sting of being stretched and Scott because of the intense heat he had never felt with Allison. Scott didn't dare move; only tucked his face into the crook of Jackson's neck until his heart beat slowed. Jackson rolled his hips a few minutes later and Scott took that as a signal to move. Pulling back slowly he snapped his hips forward causing Jackson to let out a loud keen "Fuck. Again Scott, right there. Come on." Scott need no more encouragement and repeated the same motion before getting faster and faster. Both boys were panting and Scott's arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself up. Scott could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the coil was getting tighter in his lower stomach, but he didn't want to finish without Jackson. He reached in between their bodies and gripped the other boys' dick and jerked in sync with his hips. Jackson lifted his legs to hook his ankles against Scott's ass causing him to go even further into the boy. "Come Jackson, come with me" Jackson just nodded his head, he had heard, but he couldn't speak. Grabbing onto Scott's shoulders he came, his muscles clenching around Scott, causing Scott to shoot his load. Collapsing on top of Jackson, Scott took a deep breath before pulling out and slowly falling onto his side. Jackson was already nodding off next to him, so he grabbed the other boy, and pulled him into a spooning position before drifting off to sleep._

_Both boys were awoken by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way, scrambling up they both pulled on their respective clothes, although Jackson moving much slower. Even more proof that the night before had actually happened. They both froze as the front door opened and shut but Jackson snapped out of it, already halfway to the window. "We're not going to talk about this. It was a onetime thing. And we are never going to do it again. We are never even going to mention it again. Got it?" Scott just nodded dumbly staring at the floor, still trying to process the fact that he had actually fucked another guy. But not just any other guy, he had fucked Jackson. By the time he had looked up, Jackson was gone. The only proof that he had even been there were stains on the bed. _

"And, yeah, that's about it." Scott looked awkwardly up at Stiles who was staring at him with his jaw hanging. "Well fuck." He said after about five minutes. "So you screwed Jackson. And you enjoyed it. So does this mean you're gay? Or just gay for Jackson" he said with a little shoulder dance. Scott just groaned and put his head in his hands. "I don't know Stiles! All I know is that I want more! God I want more! And the full moon is in less than three days! What am I supposed to do?" Stiles slid off the bed and squatted down in front of Scott. "Don't you worry pup" he laid a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Mommy's got a plan."

***peaks through hands that are covering my eyes.* Sooo,,,, how was it? Horrible? Good? Hot? Not hot enough? Let me know in a review please! And do not blame me if you are scared for life. I warned you! There's maybe 2 more chapters left? I don't really know. I just make it all up as I go along. xx**


	5. In Which Stiles Plays Mommy

**Alright guys! Here's the next chapter! Next up is the epilogue. No real smutty smut in this one, so sorry if you were looking forward to some more. I hope you like it! Tried my best! Don't forget to read the note on the bottom! No beta and I own nothing! x**

Two hours later, Scott and Jackson found themselves sitting across from each other in the Stilinksi living room with Stiles standing in between them. In his hand he held a spray bottle, that didn't hold just plain water. It was water with a sprig or two of wolfsbane floating in it. Apparently, Stiles' plan was to sit the boys down and make them talk to each other, if they tried to move or get up he sprayed them a couple of times with the water. He sprayed enough to burn through their clothes and sting the skin, but not enough to do any real damage. The two boys refused to look into each other's eyes, both boys fidgeting in their seats, but not wanting to get sprayed again, they didn't stand up. Stiles was annoyed. Neither would talk and now he was getting angry. From what he had heard from Scott's side of the story, they both equally participated in the act. Scowling he started back and forth at the boys. "Alright fuck this. We're all going to talk. Now. I'm not 'best friend' Stiles anymore, I'm mommy Stiles now. And I'm going to fix this. You two had sex. We all know that. And now one of you is confused," He looked at Jackson "And one of you is not so confused, and wants more." He looked at Scott. "So none of us are leaving this house until you two talk your shit out, and I've got two bottles of Adderall, so I'm good for about a week. Maybe more." He looked back and forth between the boys again, Scott was staring at the ground, but Jackson was now staring at Scott, his eyes as big as saucers.

Jackson spoke after a while "I figured you tell him. But, what did he mean by one of us wants more. We agreed it was a one time, full moon horniness thing. That's it." Scott, still refusing to look up from his shoes whispered "No Jackson, you said it was a onetime thing and then jumped out my fucking window before I could say anything. So no, we never did agree on anything." Jackson shot up from his seat, "I am not gay! You are not gay! We fucked once! Why can't you let it go?!" "Because I can't forget about that night you stupid fucker! I've never felt anything like I have that night! So excuse me for wanting to feel it again!" Both boys were on their feet, chests heaving with Stiles in between them. "Guys, sit down. C'mon, sit. We're going to talk this out." Pushing both boys back to their seats, he turned to face Jackson "So does being gay bother you? Do gay people bother you?" Stiles asked softly. "No! No of course not! I could care less! But I'm not gay! I've dated Lydia! I've had sex with Lydia! So I can't be gay!" Stiles gave a sad smile, "But you had sex with Scott too, and if I'm wrong, tell me. But I'm guessing, you have feelings for Scott too. Because Jackson, no one puts on "A Walk to Remember" and cries for no reason." Scott looked up at Jackson, "Jackson, I can hear your heart beat, remember? Why are you so afraid?" Jackson just shook his head violently. Stiles squatted down so he was eye to eye with Jackson, with his hands on each knee. "Jackson, be honest with me please. Do you like Scott?" Jackson's eyes were slowly filling with tears, but he shook his head yes. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. I promise you, it's going to be okay so don't cry, I'm here. And Scott is too. It's okay. I promise. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jackson buried his face into Stiles' neck and cried a little bit. He didn't want to be gay. He really didn't. But maybe he didn't have to be gay to want to screw Scott. He could be bisexual. Or he could just be Scott sexual. He didn't really care anymore. Crying twice in less than a week was not okay, and if being with Scott would make this crushing feeling in his chest go away, then so be it. He shifted backwards, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. Sniffing, he looked up towards Scott. Scott just stared back before lifting an eyebrow. Jackson sat staring at Scott for what seemed like hours, before making up his mind. He stood up and lightly pushed Stiles to the side so he could walk over to Scott, before straddling his lap and covered Scott's mouth with his own. Kissing slowly, the boys both melted together, moving their lips slowly. Stiles just slowly backed out of the room and out of the house. With a smile, he sent out a quick text to his dad, telling him not to go home and to come over to the Hale residence for dinner and that the house was currently occupied. He got into his Jeep and started back the Hale house. He couldn't wait to tell Derek that they didn't have to see the long faces and longing glances any longer.

Back in the Stilinski house, Jackson was grounding down on Scott in the living room. Jackson had his hands threaded into Scott's hair and Scott's hands were gripping hard onto Jackson's hips. Both boys were slowly reaching their peaks; both were close to coming in their pants like thirteen year olds. But before they could, they both broke apart, their need for air more important than their need to come or kiss. Still resting their foreheads together they looked into each other's eyes, Jackson's arms were still wrapped around Scott's neck. Neither were speaking until Scott said what they had both been thinking. "So what does this mean?" Jackson shifted on Scott's thighs, letting out a long sigh. He didn't want to just fuck again. Scott was already in his system. And he wasn't going to be out of his system anytime soon. So he just pulled Scott back to his mouth and kissed him thoroughly before whispering _'mine'_ against Scott's lips. "This makes you mine." And with that he grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him up the stairs into Stiles' room where they proceeded to christen their pack moms bed.

**A/N: Last up is the epilogue! Maybe we'll see some Lydia up in there. Probably won't be up for a couple of days so I apologize! But thanks for sticking around! And remember! Review! xx**


End file.
